


You're Too Cute For Your Own Good

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Life And Times of Nagachika Hideyoshi and Sakamoto Ryuji (may or may not include boyfriends) [11]
Category: Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Female Hide, Female Ryuji, Flirting, Genderbending, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Continuation of Touch Mines and I'll Touch Yours.Hide and Ryuji spends two weeks inside their female bodies, and the results are expected.





	You're Too Cute For Your Own Good

Kaneki just could not get over it. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many times he blinks his eyes, and no matter how many times Hide has told him, the idea was stuck on his brain like it was brand new, and it still had him reeling.

His boyfriend was now a girl.

A very, very, hot girl.

He could feel his face going warm the first time Hide had walked up to him in his new form. He hadn't put much thought into it, thinking the girl had confused him for someone else, but when she had gotten closer, close enough for him to breath into her scent, several alarms went off in his head and before Kaneki could ask anything, the first words that came out of her mouth was-

"NEKI!" She squeaked, hugging him. This caused the half-ghoul to freeze up, not use to anyone touching him except-

"H-Hide?" He stuttered out, realizing with morbid fascination that those were _breast_ pushed against him, feminine curves he could see, and that one thing Hide was severely lacking in between his legs. Hide just giggled, brown eyes twinkling at him.

"You betcha!"

"H-How?"

"The Metaverse. Ryuji and I were in there for training when we came across an enemy we've never seen before," Hide looked down at himself before smiling at his boyfriend. "We were attacked and I guess this is the final result. I'll admit I miss being a boy, but being a girl is pretty cool too. Luckily this only last for two weeks from what Futaba has told us."

Kaneki couldn't process it all as he stared at boy - now girl - in front of him.

Hide definitely lost some of his masculine charm, starting with his voice, but he...didn't look too bad. The shirt he was wearing fitted him nicely ( _do NOT look at his breast, Kaneki Ken_ ), some cargo pants that hung loosely, although, it bit _too_ loose it looked like since Kaneki can see a line of skin curving downward of his hips, hair tied into a ponytail, and maybe it was just him, but he swears Hide's eyes got a little bit more expressive.

Did I mention the breast? That was new, too.

"Huh," Was all Kaneki could say, taking in his form. "And it only last two weeks?"

"Yep," To Kaneki's horror, Hide began to cup his chest, squeezing them together, smiling down at them. "I guess it isn't so bad. Ryu and I are both cute girls for the time being, sooo...."

"So what?" Kaneki asked.

"Guess we'll do what girls usually do," Hide shrugged his shoulders, before frowning. "But yuck, that means getting pedicures and shopping. Even though we've already shopped." At that, Hide looked at him with a grin on his face. "Hey, want to see what we picked out? Some of the outfits are pretty cute!"

_Yes._

"I-I can't," Kaneki stuttered, blushing even more. Hide whined, pulling at his arm, unknown to him that he was showing more skin in the back that Kaneki would allow, thanks to the shirt pulling up. This made Kaneki's eyes widen, cheeks darkening.

"Come on, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before," A slow smirk came across Hide's face as he lowered his eyelids, looking every bit seductive as he felt. "Or is it because I'm a girl? Do you have something against girls, Neki?"

"Y-You know that isn't true," Kaneki said, still not looking at Hide's face. "It's just...different."

"I'm your boyfriend, now girlfriend. It's okay to look Neki, I won't tell anyone." Hide said, smirking as Kaneki's blush got worst.

That had been the beginning of the end for Kaneki Ken. Hide had dragged him all the way home and had the ghoul sit in his living room as he came out again and again in different outfits, each of them showing off his curves or  _other_ assess that Hide required thanks to his transformation. In the end, it left Kaneki hyperaware of Hide's body, more so than usual. It was still firm like Hide had been, but now there was a gentle softness to combat with it, one that hadn't been there before, and no matter what he does, Kaneki's eyes _lingered_ on him. He doesn't mean to, and he wish he could stop it, but it seems like Hide would go out of his way just to tease him in his new body, no matter where they are.

And Akira definitely wasn't holding up any better.

Since the time Hide had told Ryuji to embrace his feminine side, the dyed blond had been wearing more skirts than Ryuji would or at least, _should_ be against. The Phantom Thief could feel his brain shut down as he found himself staring at Ryuji's legs again and again, taking note of the fluttering skirt whenever Ryuji moved, and then his eyes would lead back to Ryuji's boobs, because the blonde has a habit of slouching, that Ann often scowls at him for, and of course giving Akira a free show.

It also gave everyone else who was looking a free show, and more often then not, Akira insisted on Ryuji wearing a coat - despite it being summer.

"Dude, this sun is killing me," Ryuji had said as he bent down to catch his breath. He had just finished doing his daily running when the sun began to shine even more down on Tokyo, causing the blond to break sweat.

Akira, however, wasn't paying attention.

He was too busy focusing on Ryuji's posture, how his white shirt hugged his curves, revealing his stomach, and when Ryuji looked back up again, Akira's eyes went wide.

Why did no one tell Ryuji that white shirts, when wet, became see through? Why did he _insist_ on wearing a color bra that _wasn't_ black? Because now, Akira can see his breast _perfectly_ and the Thief wanted nothing more, but to cup the soft mounts and tease him a little, watch the nub harden underneath his thumb.

But he can't do that because they were out in public.

Damn it.

"You okay?" Ryuji asked when Akira didn't say anything. He couldn't help but notice where Akira's eyes landed, and he squeaked, blushing. "D-Dude! S-Stop looking!"

"Why didn't you wear black?" Akira asked, no longer looking at Ryuji's chest. The blond blushed.

"I...I didn't know. I thought..." Ryuji couldn't help but pout, and Akira couldn't help but think he looked even more adorable pouting as a female.

"There are some habits, Ryu, you're gonna have to not do."

Ryuji groaned.    


End file.
